


Disowned By Time

by orochiis



Series: Invisible Ties [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, paralogue 12, so spoilers until ch13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orochiis/pseuds/orochiis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina finds out about a child she doesn't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disowned By Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was unsure whether to write this or not, since it lowkey spoils the plot of the final part of this series, but I also though it was important to mention the things that set up the plot too?

Lucina spends a lot of her time on camp thinking of her friends. As Chrom’s daughter she’s automatically pampered as soon as they find out who she is, and so doesn’t have to do any chores like everyone else. Stahl and Gregor always end up doing dishes. Sumia and Henry cook (although she has to keep a close eye on him). Cordelia and Cherche look after the stables, and Sully pitches in to help sometimes. Frederick keeps watch over the camp, and Tharja is often roped in to help unwillingly. Her own parents are just as important- Robin keeps inventory on all the items, as well as doing strategies. Chrom leads them all, making sure they camp works like clockwork.

Of course, they have time to spare as well. Lissa seems to have this the most often, either that or she ditches whatever duty she’s supposed to do to speak with Lucina. She likes speaking with her aunt- both here and in the future. Lissa was so down to earth, and was generally easier to converse with than her parents. She generally gets on with Maribelle as well, who often sneers in the presence of her mother.  
  
Lucina knows who will marry in the future, and has a hard time keeping quiet. She doesn’t want to change the future any more than she already has- her accidental alteration has left both Chrom and Robin reeling. But she spots her friends’ parents interacting often, and smiles to herself, knowing that at least that hasn’t changed in this timeline.

Ricken often hangs about Lissa, stacking hay bales for the horses or making sure the training dummies are straight. They share laughs and secret looks at dinner, and Lucina thinks of Owain and how it’s been so long since she’s seen her cousin .

She spots Virion chasing Sully halfway across the camp and her shooing him away. Once, she spotted them kissing behind the mess tent, and backed away quickly, realizing how much she misses Kjelle.

Tharja and Libra never seem to talk, but stare deeply into each others soul, eyes narrowed as if they’re trying to spot the secrets of the others heart. Lucina remembers how calm Noire was, like her father, and the contrasting personality of her mother when she got mad.  
  
They managed to find Yarne once they managed to hit the shores of Valm, and Panne and Vaike dote over him in a way she never could’ve imagined. She spends a lot of time with Yarne, and they panic and cry and worry about all the worries of the world.  
  
Gaius and Maribelle are already married, and Lucina wouldn’t be surprised if this timeline’s baby Brady arrived any time now. He is tough, and she hopes that for their sake, they found the boy soon. God knows he probably misses his ma like hell.  
  
The only people she actively worries about are Lon’qu and Olivia. Inigo seemed worried too when she spoke to him that one time, and she prays that they stop sneaking glances at each other when the other isn’t looking and tell each other how they feel.

* * *

Panic only truly sets into Lucina’s mind when Chrom announces a short trip back to the continent of Ylisse to find an artifact that will help them. It’s a mundane task that the Shepherds do often (not in the middle of a war, mind you), and Lucina thinks nothing of it at first. The location they are to travel to isn’t too far in land, and the sea washes in, flooding the bottom of the old temple.  
  
“Mother, there’s someone over there,” Lucina points out. “The enemy seems to be attacking him as well.”  
  
“We’ll go to rescue him. Chrom,” she calls gently, and he turns to face her. “We may have an ally. Lucina, Lissa and I will go talk to him. Look after this group.” With a sharp nod from her husband, Robin beckons Lissa and Lucina to follow her.  
  
“Robin, are they wearing your coat?” Lissa asks, grasping her healing staff close to her chest.  
  
“It… looks that way.”  
  
“Mother, be careful.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Robin asks as they approach. The person turns round- a boy, no older than twelve. He holds a fire tome to his chest; a bronze sword is sheathed at his side. “Are you okay-“  
  
“Mother!” He yells, running towards the queen. “You look so young. I missed you!”

“What?”  
  
“This can’t be possible…” Lucina mumbled under her breath, digging her fingernails into her palm and trying to think _how_ this could’ve happened. “He has father’s hair,” she manages, trying to keep her cool.  
  
“Whose hair?” The boy asks, his face screwed up in confusion.  
  
“Chrom, your father. What’s your name?”  
  
“Morgan.”  
  
“That’s not a royal name…” Lissa says, shimmying out from behind Robin.  
  
“He has my cloak, though. And as Lucina says, Chrom’s hair,” Robin argues.  
  
“Lucina, do you know of a Morgan in the future.”  
  
“Yes,” she says, gritting her teeth. “He travelled back with Yarne, the others, and I.”  
  
“The future?” He asks again, blinking as though he only just awoke.  
  
“Amnesia,” Lissa comments, peering at him through trained medical eyes.  
  
“He must be my son. Come with us, Morgan. We’ll have to tell your father about this.”  
  
He follows obediently behind her, and Lissa falls into step with Lucina. She narrows her eyes at the girl, who conveniently avoids her stare, looking ahead at the rest of the group who they trail behind.  
  
“You don’t know him, do you?”  
  
“No,” she sighs in admittance. “But I’m sure he is their child, possibly from yet another timeline. Perhaps he was the first to travel back. I don’t know. “Don’t tell them, Aunt Lissa.”  
  
“If he becomes a problem-“  
  
“He won’t! I’ll look after him, I promise.”  
  
She hums in disapproval, before nodding at her niece. Lucina sighs again, wondering what on earth she’s supposed to do now.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part will be a Lon'qu/Olivia thing for those interested! It'll have Chrobin too obv but yeah.


End file.
